1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shelters. More particularly, the invention is a child's play shelter in the form of an igloo-like or domed structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many igloo or dome-shaped structures have been devised for various purposes. While the purpose for these structures vary, the particular construction of most of the conventional igloo or dome structures are related to a distinct geometrical configuration, having different levels of difficulty in the methods of fastening or interconnecting the constituent elements to special panels or external coverings for aesthetic appeal. The most significant portion of these types of designs is the skeletal structure of the igloo or domed shaped structure which is often quite complex. The panels associated with conventional igloo structures, as external features, usually require complex fastening methods which require the knowledge of a skilled artisan to assemble.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,566 issued to Langner discloses a self-supporting dome-like structure comprising pentagonal and hexagonal structures. The hexagonal structures, in particular, increase in number according to a specific mathematical formula and are mechanically secured by bolts in special relation with respect to the special geometrical shapes. These particular geometrical shapes when arranged and fastened together are suppose to prevent failure due to high stress along fold lines having geodesic alignment. The child's play shelter according to the present invention is not prone to this type of problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,709 issued to Hall discloses a panel securing means which utilize T-shaped vertical columns with insertable side wall panels. The structure resembles a circular wall having a canopy or roof connected thereto. This structure is completely different from the child's play shelter according to the instant invention as herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,423 issued to Crock discloses an apparatus for the construction of a domed structure comprising single molds or rigid containers for retaining snow. The molds are sequentially stacked to form a domed structure. The problem with this particular structure is when the molds are filled with snow, it becomes almost impossible to manually disassemble the structure. The child's play shelter according to the instant invention is easily assembled and disassemble as herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,354 issued to Vendramini discloses a similar structure built by the principle use of molds. A concrete cylindrical shaft is erected on a concrete floor slab to form a central stem wherein wall elements composed of a composite fibre/resin material are interconnected to form a dome or mushroom shaped structure thereabout. This particular structure is a permanent structure, and can not be disassembled as in the instant invention as herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,460 issued to Hicks discloses a dome building without an internal support structure. The building is not capable of retaining interstitial fillers or snow to provide the igloo appearance according to the instant invention. Other U.S Patents, such as those issued to Hecht (U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,701) and Tapang (U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,974) disclose the igloo shaped construction similarly taught by the instant invention. However, these prior art constructions lack an internal support structure and a rotating assembly as is in the present invention.
The child's play shelter of the instant invention is different from the prior and related art, in that it provides a simple snap-on-rib structure which when assembled forms a light-weight, sturdy and water tight igloo structure having a rotatable top which is adjustable for multiple play settings. In this regard, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a child's play shelter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.